I Just Don't Belong
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a legacy at Omega Pi with her two best friends Taylor and Sharpay. She isn't a real Party girl and has a huge list of things on the Sorority list but Falling in love with Troy Bolton isn't on the list. How will she make it through OP
1. Chapter 1

**Meet me in California  
I'll be there waiting for your call  
I'll be there waiting for you  
'Cause you know in California  
There's something better for us all  
Meet me in California**

**By Plain White T's**

Sharpay, Taylor and I are sitting in our red graduation gowns, and clapped our hands for the last speech. We all stand up and hugged each other and then throw our Caps in the air. Today is the day, where we get say goodbye to High School and hello to College. We all screamed and ran to go congratulate the other graduates. As we all stood in front of my mom who was holding a camera, showing our Diploma's we smiled wide and grabbed our hats.

"I can't believe my mija graduated from High school. It's like you were a baby yesterday and I was cradling you in my arms," my mother said while tearing up.

"MA! Please don't do this I will always be your little girl I promise." I smiled and hugged my mom tight.

"Yeah Mrs. Montez, and we are pledging the sorority you went to," Taylor said smiling.

"Yes, come on lets go celebrate, your parents are waiting for us at your house," Mrs. Montez said.

Yep I'm going UCLA, my mom's old college, she thinks she is losing me so I told her that I would go to her old college and join her old sorority. Omega Pi, ΩΠ, they are connected to Kappa Nu, KN, A Frat that we party with and do all the weird things Sorority and Frats do. But for now Sharpay, Taylor and I are staying in Apartment for a year until we are in the Sorority and get little sisters and all that. It would be so cool to get a sister who you can talk to, I mean Taylor and Sharpay are my like my sisters but you know what I mean.

A week before College

As Sharpay, Taylor and I fell on the couch when we were done unpacking we heard some noises, we looked outside and found an Jeep driving past our apartment center with loud music on. We saw a boy with an afro, one with dirty blonde hair and another with black hair. We just stared until I pulled apart," Hey they are from Kappa Nu!" Sharpay said," On the back of the jeep it had their letters. The best part about it is since we are legacy's we get to party with them after visiting each house."

"I'm just checking out Omega Pi," I said smiling," For my mom."

"We should just start getting ready before we are late for the tour of Omega Phi," Sharpay said as she ran towards the shower, Taylor and I sighed and walked to our own bathroom.

When we came out Taylor was wearing a black silky dress from Bebe, Sharpay was wearing a pink sundress and me? Oh I am Blue and White halter cocktail dress that was almost up to my knees. As we drove to the sorority row we parked Taylor's Eclipse. We started walking when we heard whistling I rolled my eyes and turned around I can tell it was the football player Frat kind of house I just kept walking with Sharpay and Taylor

"Ooh after chilling at the KN I'm totally hitting their house," Sharpay giggled as she said it.

"I bet you, you will find a guy at KN and you won't go to that place," Taylor said

"I take that bet," I said giggling. We walked inside the Omega Pi and looked around amazed," I hope we get in, I heard a legacy didn't get in last year," I said nervously.

"Oh come on we can make It in with our eyes close," Sharpay said smiling.

"Hey there ladies, you must be Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Sharpay Evans our legacies, its so nice to meet you, I'm Lorna Brice and I'm the president of the sorority," Lorna smiled at us wide," So I am going to have one of the sisters show you girls around, and after that," She now started to whisper," when all the girls are gone we are heading to the KN."

We all smiled wide, I was kind of nervous for this, I did go out to party and tried beer but it tasted disgusting and parties are kind of scary, but at least I have my girls with me. "Cool." When we looked around we saw pictures of old sisters who was here it was a huge hall. I smiled when I saw my mother on there; she used to be the president. She is going to be so proud if I get the president spot when Lorna retires. I rubbed my nose a little and went along with the rest of the tour. Around 11 o'clock Sharpay, Taylor, Lorna, Casey, Nora, me and some other girls were at the door of KN. I was nervous and Lorna can tell.

She whispered to me," what wrong?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not really a big party girl, and I get really nervous around guys," I said honestly.

She giggled," I was too, but just breathe and play hard to get, count to three but not to slow, and if you are uncomfortable with one of the guys just say you need to go to the bathroom, or just say you have a boyfriend works all the time." She whispered to me. "Are you new to dating, are you a pure virgin?"

I looked at her," No I'm not a pure virgin, well yeah I still have my v card, I'm waiting for the right person, but I had tons of relationship ended not so well."

"Well, here is a place where you can chose any guy, I know everyone so make your pick, and I won't judge you, but the only boys you can't have is Ryan Lucas who is my boyfriend, Cory McLaughlin and Kenny Adams."

"Okay thanks for the heads up."

"Oh and don't drink the punch its actually hard core Vodka, and don't let the guys get you a drink you seem like the person who doesn't drink Achole," she added. I nod and the door opened to find a guy with short black spiky hair, he looked really tough he smiled at Lorna and she walked up to him and kissed him. I'm guessing that is Ryan.

"Hello Ladies, make yourself at home," He opened the door.

"Ryan this is our 4 legacy, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Nikki Hubbard and Gabriella Montez." Lorna pointed out to the girls," Girls this is an off limits his name is Ryan, Enjoy but not too much." She winked at me and was dragged by Ryan towards the couch.

Taylor, Sharpay and I walked in and looked around. Nikki fit right in she just walked in the kitchen swaying her hips and all the guys just stared at her. I sighed and smiled at the girls, "So this is weird…"

"Come on Gabs, this is our first college party enjoy it while you can," Sharpay said smiling. Taylor and I glanced at each other and stared at Sharpay.

"Hello," An African American boy came up to us and was staring at Sharpay, "My name is Zeke, Zeke Baylor." He took out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans and my two best friends Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez," She said and giving her flirty smile, I can tell she is going to make her sign move, which is basically saying Dibs. "Nice shirt," She put her finger on his chest and draw an imaginary line all the way to his belly button and walked away. I was right she calls dibs.

"She is so hot," He said and basically stalked her okay not stalking but following.

"How does she do it?" Taylor ask," Now we know we can't touch that boy, or we will get scratched." I laughed and nod.

"Give any eye contact towards him or we will have no eyes at all," Gabby said mimicking that rules Sharpay set for dibs.

"Hello Ladies," a new boy came up to us he had an afro twice the size of his head, "names please…"

"Taylor McKessie, and I'm Gabriella Montez," I said smiling at a speechless Taylor.

"Nice, I'm Chad Danforth, I came here to ask a lovely lady to dance," He turns to Taylor, and she just nod.

I giggled and watched Chad and Taylor dancing by the stereo," And then there was one," I mumbled. I walked around a bit, and saw Zeke and Sharpay already making out. I saw a cup in her hand and the minute I knew it she was already drunk.

"Hey sweet thing…" I turned to find a guy who can barely walk coming towards me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and started walking around, then it started getting really noisy so I opened the back door and walked outside in the balcony and there were a few people out. I sat by the pool and took off the heels that were killing me. I put my feet in the pool and put my head back. I closed my eyes and then opened it to see a beautiful night star sky. I know what you are thinking I might be cheesy and this is like one of those Sappy movies, but hey it was relaxing.

"Gabriella!" I turned to see Lorna waving me over I grabbed my heels and put them on. I walked towards her and she looks at me," come on I want you to meet someone." She was pulling me into a crowd of people. I lost Lorna but a guy tripped and fell on top of me. I looked at the ocean blue eyes and then looked around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," He said concerned. "I am really out of it today."

"No, I understand its fine." He helped me up and I fixed my dress. The corner of my eye I see Lorna smiling and Ryan high fiving her. I can tell this was a set up.

"I'm Troy," He smiled at me I looked at him and smiled back.

"Gabriella…" I smiled and shook his hand. He smiled bigger which made my knee's go weak.

"Ella," I turns to Sharpay who looked totally wasted," I'm getting married to this guy right here, he is amazing, come on your going to be my maid of honor."

I sighed and turned to Troy giving him an apologetic smile and turned back to Sharpay, "Shar we need to go back to the apartment you are totally wasted, let get Taylor and go." I helped Sharpay keep her balance.

"No, Ella have some fun, live a little, try this it so yummy!" She said handing me a Beer. I looked at the cup disgusted.

"I'm not thirsty," I said I spot Taylor dancing with Chad giving me a worried look, I flashed a 'she's already wasted 'looked towards her and she came heading this way.

"Ella, I don't want to go home, I will be a good girl." Sharpay said.

I laughed, "Good Girl? Shar you almost hit a police officer when a party got busted last year, and at the graduation party you jumped into Jason Cross pool almost naked. I don't think that's lady like."

"Yeah we are going home," Taylor said.

I turned around to find Troy still there," I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you."

"Let me help you with her to the car." Troy and Chad said.

"No it's fine we got it, we done this hundred times," Taylor said smiling at them.

Troy and Chad went on different sides of Sharpay and let them carry her weight all the way to the car.

"Good thing Ryan isn't here or he would kill Sharpay," I whispered to Taylor who giggled.

"Ryan Evan's needs a chill pill," I giggled at Taylor's comment. As we got to the car I smiled at the boys," Thanks for the help," I said.

"Hey, this party suck, maybe we can chill at your guys place. Which Apartment complex do you guys live in?" Chad asked

" Diamond Bar, a mile away from here," I said, turning on my cell phone.

" Cool that's where we stay," Troy said still smiling.

"Oh okay then you can follow us and we can meet at our apartment 10 after we get there." Taylor pointed out.

"Okay sounds good," Chad said I went inside the passenger seat and pushed my curl brown/Black hair out of my face and turned to Sharpay.

"Oh Ella Calls Dibs on Troy and Taylor calls dibs on Chad! AHH! It's all perfect!!!" Sharpay Screeched and Squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella POV:

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, Why we invited complete strangers to our apartment. Honestly I don't either.

"Why did we invited Chad and Troy to our apartment we barely know them." I asked confusingly, while I watch Sharpay thinking she is on a roller coaster ride. I just giggled.

"Well, we like these boys and we can't stay at the apartment alone it is like 11 o'clock on a Friday night," Taylor said pointing it out. Why does she like a guy she barely knows, he's a stranger.

Reading my mind Taylor said," He's not a stranger, he is cute funny, but stupid, but really sweet and understanding, but dumb." I just laughed at Taylor's brief description of Chad.

"But do you know his hometown? Or how about his favorite color? His last name? Do you have his number?" I asked.

"Umm no, geez gabs chill I will get to know Chad, and of course I know his last name, Its Danforth," Taylor smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car right when she parked it in signed parking lot. I helped Sharpay as she took off her High Heels stumbling towards the building of our Apartment center. We took the elevator so Sharpay wouldn't fall and pull us down. As I stand there I sighed and needed to listen to music. Music helps me clean my head when I need it. I never told anyone this but I can sing and dance since I was a little girl, UCLA is going to help me for my 2nd option of doing Fashion Designing and my 1st is becoming a Disney Star, I love Disney Channel and I grew up with it so it has been my dream job. Fashion designing, wasn't my chose but Sharpay convinced me and it sounded interesting, but I always wanted to do Law since I am a great debater. I'm probably drowning you with my future plans.

As we got in our apartment I changed to my pj's no longer wanting to wear this dress, and put my hair in a scrunched up, messy bun. I turned on my ipod and blast the music on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. (Loved the Music video).

After a while I started replaying the song popping some popcorn waiting for the boys and Taylor came out dancing with me while I sing and danced to the song

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


Soon we were being watched by Troy and Chad. We didn't even notice we kept dancing and singing while Sharpay was passed out in her room.

_  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Taylor and I started laughing when we fell back on the couch and the music turned on to the next song, Friday Night by Lily Allen. I grabbed the pillow next to me and Taylor turned her head and said," Where are those boys?" She looked outside and saw Chad and Troy smiling at use. I looked at her while flipping through the channels.

"Taylor what is wrong?" Not even turning my head to see what is wrong.

She got up and walked towards the door, I looked at her confused and she opened the door to find Troy and Chad standing their grinning. I still was looking confused.

"How long were you guys out here?" Taylor said she sounded really embarrassed, How you may ask? Because she was stuttering.

"After the part of the 1st chorus of the song," Troy said smiling at me while my eyes go wide and my face turned redder then a tomato I'm not even lying.

"Well thanks for knocking," Taylor said as she was really red.

"How can we intrude the best show," Chad smiled and sat down grabbing a handful of popcorn.

I rolled my eyes and heard a thump. "Shar…" I grabbed the wet towel and an ice pack doing the usual routine and walking into her room finding her on the floor. I felt I was going to be sick I walked out with a disgusted face," Can you get the bucket, Tay? Remind me to make Shar clean the floor." I went in the kitchen to get a water bottle and Tylenol and put by her bed side plugging my nose and helping Sharpay to the bucket, put her hair in a pony tail and putting her back on her bed after she was done puking.

"Remind me to watch what she drinks, she is so getting cut loose on the achole," Taylor said looking at me.

"Yeah love to see you try, that girl can't live without it," I sighed plopping on the couch while Troy sits next to me. "Okay what movie do you guys want to watch?"

"We brought some from the house," Chad said taking the movies out of his bag.

"Okay you told us you have an apartment here, when you guys are sophomores, and are living in the frat house," Taylor said sounding very confused.

"When we want peace and quiet no loud music or people interrupting you when you are trying to get some sleep or you are trying to study. So that is our quiet room, our parents like the idea and thinking that we are responsible enough to get one," Chad explained.

"Nice," that's all I said, I was too busy looking through their DVD collection," how about this one?" I held up Transformers.

"No, haven't we seen that movie like so many times because of Shia Labuef?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah your right," I said," Oh how about this one?" I held up I know what you did last summer.

"That's so old. Let's watch it!" Taylor smiled.

I throw the DVD case at Taylor who caught it and put the movie in the movie. NYSP did pay off, a sports camp that Taylor and I went to.

During the movie, I was starting to fall asleep and my head ended up on Troy's shoulder which his hand was around my waist pulling me closer to him. Scary movies are really over rated because you know what happens in it, Geez there I go again getting all distracted.

As Troy carried me to my bedroom when the movie was over he was kind of tired to and his apartment was so far I just whispered he can stay, I was half awake that time he smiled at me and I just heard movements in the room. I was so stupid I wasn't thinking I just said," you know you can sleep next to me, I won't bite, it would be more comfortable then the floor." I then scooted over; well my body felt like it was forced to scoot over, if that makes any sense at all. I can hear him and felt him getting in the bed I turned my back on him and fell asleep.

The Next morning I felt two pair of arms wrapped around my waist I woke up slightly and turned a bit to find Troy next to me without a shirt and pants just boxers, his body was amazing 8 pack? What kind of girl wouldn't say no to him if he asked them out? I was trying to pretend that I was sleeping and just enjoying moment but I actually ended up falling asleep.


End file.
